The One That Got Away
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Katy Perry's The One That Got Away inspired. Naitlyn of course :)


**Based on Katy Perry's song, The One That Got Away. Naitlyn centred of course :) Camp Rock never happened.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the song nor Camp Rock.**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV _

It was summer after high school when he and I first met. And we made out in his Mustang to Radiohead...

**_My eyes were fixed onto my phone. My mom had just texted to tell me that she wasn't going to be home. This was supposed to be our day... I was leaving for university soon and I had decided that during the holidays I would move into my dorm. _**

**_I felt my body collide with another. But this person's was strong and almost rock-like. I looked up and apologised. "So sorry!" I said. The guy just laughed and waved it off._**

**_"It's okay." he shrugged. "I'm Nate."_**

**_"Caitlyn." I smiled._**

**_"Pretty name for a pretty girl." he flirted._**

**_"Whatever." I laughed, leaving. He grabbed my hand and turned me to him. "What?" I asked, smiling._**

**_"Want a lift?" he asked._**

**_"Sure." _**

**_He led me to his black slick Mustang and opened the door for me. I winked at him and got in, closing the door. He got in and started to exit the school. _**

**_"Where do you live?" he asked. I told him my address and he looked impressed. "Rich area. I live there too." he said._**

**_"Yeah, people judge because of the money." I said. _**

**_"True." Nate said, turning the radio on. Radiohead was on and I smiled, looking out the window._**

**_I finally saw the familiar surroundings of my street as Nate parked in front of my gated house._**

**_"I live two doors down." he showed me, pointing to a black gated house._**

**_"Fancy." I giggled. We both looked at each other, smiling. I don't know but I felt a connection to him. Slowly leaning in, our lips met. And as quick as that, we were making out without a care._**

And a couple of weeks later, on my eighteenth birthday, we had gotten matching tattoos. And we used to steal his parents' liquor and climb to his roof, to make out. Talk about our future like we had any clue. But never really planned that one day, I would be losing him.

_**"Shit." I mumbled, gripping Nate's hand tighter.**_

_**"It's nearly done, babe." Nate said, kissing my wrist. I looked at my other wrist and saw the red heart with black lettering. 'N&C' was engrossed on it. I looked at his own wrist and smiled when the exact replica of my tattoo was pierced onto his skin.**_

_**"Finished." The tattoo artist said, rubbing it off.**_

_**"Perfect." I whispered, grinning at Nate. **_

_**Late that day, we sneaked into his house because his parents were asleep. We got some of his parents' liquor-the expensive ones-and climbed up onto his roof and drank the bottles dry. We also kissed and watched the stars.**_

_**"When we grow up," Nate slurred. "I want to be married to you and have two kids." he finished.**_

_**"And I'll be a music producer-" I said.**_

_**"And I'll be a singer." he finished.**_

_**"Perfect." I grinned. "We'll be together forever." I kissed him.**_

But in another life. I would be his girl and we would keep each other's promises. It would be us against the world. I would make him stay so I didn't have to say to everyone that he was the one that got away...

I was June and he was my Johnny Cash. We were never one without the other, we made a pact. And sometimes when I miss him, I would put those records on...

Someone said that he had his tattoo removed and they saw him downtown singing the Blues. But it's time to face the music... I was no longer his muse.

_**"Together forever, right?" I asked one day, sitting in the passenger seat of his Mustang.**_

_**"Yeah. Forever." Nate said, kissing me. But we broke up a couple of days later. I missed him a lot and I put our favourite records on. **_

_**I heard from my best friends that they saw him downtown, singing the Blues. But there was something different...**_

_**"So, we saw him yesterday," Mitchie started, sipping her smoothie.**_

_**"Totally singing great, can I say? He should sing Blues everyday!" Mara said. **_

_**"Yes, he's a sexy singer, I know. What did you see about him?!" I asked.**_

_**"Uh... he had his tattoo removed..." Mitchie said, cringing. **_

_**"What?" I whispered, sadly. It's time to face the music... I am no longer his muse.**_

In another life, I would have made him stay. So I wouldn't have to say that he was the one that got away...

Look at me now. I'm rich. I have a all right husband... (I don't love him). But all this money can't buy me a time machine. I can't replace Nate with a million rings. I should've told him what he meant to me 'cause now I'm paying the price.

But at the end of the day...

_**He's The One That Got Away**_


End file.
